User blog:NariiBlossom/Annyeong!!
Annyeong ARMY! I'm Lilly lol. I'm relatively new to the BTS fandom (around 5 months) so I'm not entirely... acquainted with everything. I mean, I know their names, like Namjoon (RM), Jimin (Jiminnieeeee), Taehyung (V), Hoseok (J-Hope), Jungkook (Kookie), Seokjin (Jin) and Yoongi (Suga, and no, I did not ''google their names and nicknames, I made sure to completely memorize them when I became a fan of BTS so I didn't embarrass myself and look like a fake fan lololol). So, this blog post is pretty much just to introduce myself to you all. As I've already said, my name is Lilly, I'm fourteen and I live in Australia. Even though none of you are probably interested, I do a fair bit of writing. I even have two Wattpad accounts. One is my normal account which I pretty much fill with stories about love, and mystery and all your common stories and then I have my BTS fan account. I only have one chapter of one story published on there lol. I have a ''very short attention span. I get distracted easily, which means I'm always behind on publishing (￣ω￣;). A little more in the interest of BTS, my bias was obviously Jiminnie. I literally couldn't get over how beautifully perfect he was when I first became a fan. He was suddenly my profile picture on all my social media accounts, my computer background, phone background... I even had a picture of him taped to my roof with fairy lights stuck around it (this is because I have a very disrupted sleeping schedule so often I lay awake staring at my ceiling). Once I became more indulged into BTS, I figured Joonie was pretty damn hot. Like, Jimin was my angel, so fudging (lmao, I would swear but I'm tryna be a gud gurl) pretty and then Joonie came through like Lucifer himself, stealing the show with his height and looks and voice. Oh my god, his'' voice'' wowowowowowowow. So, I honestly thought that he was my bias wrecker but I still loved Jimin more. And then I fell in love with the concept of the Jimin and Namjoon ship, more than I fell in love with either of them. So, instead of my backgrounds being just Jimin, it was him AND Joonie. And then I saw Taehyung. I don't want to explain that because I'll go on a rant, blabbing on about pointless things that have nothing to do with the subject at all. I think I've already done that once or twice. Yeah, I have a habit of doing that ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. So, I don't know if it's allowed or possible but I have two bias wreckers. Poor Jimin. But he'll always be my bias. Anyway, I'm running out of time, so I'm going to cut this short (even though it's long already). The main point of this blog post was to introduce myself and interact with you guys. I have no physical social life whatsoever, so I might as well make on here. Even though I don't know many of you I'm proud to call myself an ARMY and you guys my family. So, if any of you think you'll be able to tolerate me, be my friend. Err, I didn't really know how to say that. It kind of sounds strange now that I think about it. Anyways, byyeee!! -Lilly x (´ ω `♡) Category:Blog posts